Injected
by Tasty Burgers
Summary: How she got it? What it is? No one knows, not even Carlisle. But he does know that as it spreads through her body, it is hollowing her out. In the end she will be nothing but a shell. Empty. How will Bella get out of this one? Can Edward save her?
1. Prologue

* * *

PROLOGUE 

I walked swiftly, careful not to trip and fall. I was at an alleyway now, it was narrow and rubbish overflowed the large dumpster by the left wall a couple of meters ahead of me. Out of breath and sweating, I jogged forward, attempting to avoid the broken glass scattered through the alleyway. I was unsuccessful though as a piece of glass slit into the ball of my unprotected foot. I gasped and dropped to the ground. Lifting my foot up and twisting it round so I could see the bottom of my foot; I yanked at the shard of glass, letting out a cry, and pulled it out of my foot. It was longer than I had expected and had gone in fairly deep. Wasting no time, I stood up and hurried through the alleyway, limping. Slightly light headed and sick in the stomach from the smell of the blood; I reached the end of the alleyway, only to find myself at some empty street. I knew I couldn't keep running like this for too long, and I needed to do something about my foot. I looked behind me and, sure enough, there was the trail of blood I had kindly made. I looked around quickly but couldn't see anything that could bandage my foot up. I decided to try and rip the bottom of my shirt. It would have to do. I wrapped it around my foot, which stung badly and throbbed. I heard footsteps behind me and cursed. He was close. To my left I saw a ladder leading up the side of an abandoned apartment building. I ran over to it and climbed up, making as little noise as I could possible. I saw his shadow and quickly ducked behind a thick metal pole. I knew how people rarely look up and I prayed that this man didn't either. Then I heard a clinking of metal and I realised he was climbing the ladder! _Don't panic_, I told myself over and over. _He's two levels below you. You can still make it._ I stood up and dashed to the next ladder and began climbing. I could hear the man grunting as he climbed. As I reached the top of the ladder, I noticed he was only one and a half levels below me now. I heard him call out soemthing but I paid no attention to him, I needed to escape. I looked up the ladder. If I kept climbing, he would no doubt catch up. I ran over to a window on the edge of the building. I bit the bottom of my lip. I would have to jump. _After _I broke it somehow. I saw a plank of would on the level below me. I decided it was worth the risk. I just had to be fast.

I hurried down the ladder and grabbed the plank. I was halfway back up when I felt someone grab my ankle. I cried out in fright and tried wiggling my foot out of his grasp. He yanked hard, my other leg slipping off. I was hanging on the ladder by one hand now, the other one still holding onto the plank of wood. He yanked again and my hand came off. I fell down, banging my head on the railing. Dazed and slightly disorientated, I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath down my neck as he bent down, his mouth next to my ear.

"You've been a bad, bad girl." He whispered. I flinched as he put a strand of hair behind my ear before adding, "And bad girls need to be taught a lesson, don't you think?" I could have laughed at his lame little speech if it werent for the sharp gentle japping at my throat. I knew it was a knife immediatly and, without thought, I brought the plank of wood up and thrust it into his face, breaking his nose. He staggered back in pain and I darted back up the ladder. It wasn't long before he was right behind me. I reached the top and leaned over the edge, whacking at the glass with the wood. Satisfied that it was broken enough to get through, I backed up and leaped through it. My shin scraped the frame of the window where sharp points of glass where. I landed on the ground, cradling my shin. That was it. I could outrun a crazy man as the uncoordinated person I am but I couldn't stand a little blood. My head swam and everything went black.

* * *

Hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic so be nice :) 

I should warn you I am not a fast updater because I am pretty busy and all so I just wanted to apologise in advance. Sorry:(


	2. Bad Glasses

* * *

Chapter 1

Bad Glasses

I sat myself on the bottom step of the staircase and sighed. It was going to be a long and slow passing weekend without Edward. He, and the rest of the Cullens were gone for the weekend to hunt. I stood up, suddenly restless and walked out the front door. It was cold outside and I wished I hadn't left my jacket at the Cullen's place. The clouds were dark and grey as if somehow connected to my mood. Shivering from the cold, I wrapped my arms around myself and headed back inside. After shutting the door I sat down and leant against it, bringing my knees up to my chin. I glanced at my watch, which read three forty-two in the morning. I'd forgotten to get new batteries. The phone started to ring so I jumped up and ran to it, hoping with all my heart that it was,

"Edward."

"Bella? Bella you have to get out of the house now." He said, talking so quickly it was hard to understand.

"Why Edward? What's the matter?"

"Alice had a vision. There's a man, well, a figure because the vision isn't very clear," He paused and I could hear him sigh, frustrated. "Listen Bella, I can't go into all the details right now. Just get somewhere safe and I'll meet you there in an hour or so, ok?"

"Um, ok Edward."

"Hurry Bella. I love you." He hung up. Phone still in my hand, I stood there for a moment, shocked. Then it hit me. There was a stranger in the house, or there was going to be a stranger in the house. Grabbing my wallet and car keys, I ran outside to my truck. I backed out of the driveway and drove to the first place that came into my mind- the local pool, somewhere crowded and open. Whoever this person was wouldn't dare attack me or do whatever it is he was going to do in the public eye.

As I pulled into the car park I felt a stinging in the back of my neck. At about the same time I thought I saw something black move across in my rear-view mirror. Passing it off as my imagination, I parked my truck and walked quickly towards the pool's entrance. Paying the small fee of $3.50 with some pocket change I headed towards the cafeteria for a hot chocolate. I had forgotten how cold it was which made the hot chocolate even more relaxing and pleasant. By the time I had finished my hot chocolate, Edward was still nowhere in sight. _It's only been half and hour, _I told myself. My neck was still stinging but fortunately it had died down a bit and wasn't as painful, just very annoying.

I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder, which made me jump. I turned around and the next thing I knew I was wrapped in a bear hug with the love of my life. He must have been really worried.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered in my ear. "When Alice had that vision…" He paused for a moment, cringing at the memory. "And I wasn't here to protect you. I couldn't stand it. It was pure torture."

"But I'm safe now." I said as he released me from the hug. I noticed that his eyes were still dark. He hadn't gotten to finish his hunting.

He kissed me on the lips briefly before saying, "Yes, you are."

We walked hand in hand out to the car park.

"Who's car are we taking?" I asked. I faced towards my truck but Edward pulled me around towards his Volvo.

"Mine." He answered. I didn't need to ask how my truck would get home because I knew he would manage to get it back somehow.

We got in his car and Edward turned the radio on.

"Edward?" I asked. Edward turned the volume down a bit and looked at me.

"Yes Bella?"

"Tell me about the vision. What did the man do? What did he look like?"

He looked at the window, thinking. "As I said, the vision wasn't clear, which is… strange. All Alice could see was a dark figure. I can't even tell you if it was a man, because this… stranger… was dressed in all black and appeared to have a white face, probably a mask." He paused for a moment allowing me to think about what he said.

"What do you mean when you say it wasn't clear?"

"It was blurry, like looking through a pair of glasses that aren't right for you. Alice even said she experienced a slight headache. That worried Carlisle very much."

I thought about this. "Do you think that, maybe, Alice was seeing this vision through someone else's eyes? Maybe this person _was_ wearing bad glasses."

"That is a possibility but Alice has never had a vision like that, seeing it through someone else's eyes."

"I see."

We were silent for about ten minutes before I realised Edward hadn't answered one of my previous questions. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, but being the curious person I am, I had to ask.

"What was he going to do?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"I'm not sure. He was holding something. A syringe? Maybe, but like I said, it wasn't clear."

"A syringe? That's odd. You'd think it would be a knife or something."

"That's what worries me."

I didn't ask any more questions after that. Why would he have a syringe? No, more important, what was _in_ the syringe? As far as I know, syringes are for injecting stuff into you, so what will this man inject into me? I didn't tell Edward, but I was scared. I really, really didn't like needles.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please comment, I love when people give me advice on how to improve my writing, it helps me make my next chapter even better! I will update ASAP! Thanks for reading:) 

Oh and I'm sorry if there's any silly little mistakes, I did read through this to make sure there weren't any but I probably missed some.


	3. Breakfast in Bed

* * *

Breakfast in Bed

Charlie was still at work when Edward and I arrived back at my house. Edward pulled into the driveway and as soon as the car stopped he was at my door, opening it for me.

"Thanks." I said as I got out. Edward bent down and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiled and closed the door. I started walking towards the house when Edward picked me up in his arms and took me to my room through the window.

"What was that for?" I asked as he placed me down gently.

"Do I need a reason?" He said, smiling.

"Do you have one?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"Does it matter?" He was suddenly next to me. He pulled me close to him and started kissing down my neck. I was having trouble breathing. Edward could be so distracting sometimes.

"Yes… it does." I managed to say with some struggle. Edward pulled me onto his lap so that I was facing him, my legs in a straddle. He pushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear then stroked the side of my face, his eyes staring into mine, dazzling me.

"Isabella Swan, I love you with all my heart. Is that not a good enough reason for you?" His face was serious, his eyes sincere.

"It will have to do for now." I said teasingly. He smiled crookedly and kissed me. As usual, he pulled away as soon as I tried to go further. It was a good thing though, as I was running out of breath. If only I had that effect on him. Another thought came to me. I grimaced.

"What's the matter?" He asked me, frowning.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered, staring out the window.

"I'm not leaving, Bella."

"You will stay with me, then?" I was almost begging.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere." He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "I'll protect you from him."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Then what?" He was confused now. When I didn't reply he shook his head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" My chest pulled together tightly and I felt like I was about to start gasping for air.

Edward sighed and then smiled. "Charlie's almost here. I'm going to move my car."

"Oh." Then, in an instant, he was gone. I decided to take a shower while he was moving the car, even thought I knew he wouldn't be gone for long, two minutes at the most. Grabbing my pajamas and toiletries, I rushed into the bathroom. I turned the shower's hot water on and waited for it to heat up before adding some cold. As I stepped into the shower, I missed the floor grip mat and slipped backwards, bumping my head on the sink. A second later I had a splitting headache and a very, very sore head. Cursing under breath, I stepped into the shower more carefully this time. The warm water calmed me almost instantly. I was in the shower a good 10 minutes. Another 10 minutes and I had brushed my teeth, put up my hair and dressed into my pajamas. I took some headache tablets for my head before quickly saying hi to Charlie and then heading back to my bedroom where my beautiful Edward waited.

"That had to be the longest shower you've ever taken!" Edward laughed. I stuck out my tongue then ran to my bed and jumped in.

Edward pulled my blankets over me and I snuggled comfortable under them. I sighed. This was the life. I fell asleep minutes later.

When I woke, Edward was still there, but dressed in different clothes.

"You left? But you promised…" I pouted but he put his finger to my lips.

"Hush. Alice brought them over for me. I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

I sighed with relief and rested my head against his chest. My neck started to burn slightly so I grabbed his hand and placed it over the burning spot. It helped a little.

"What was that for?" He asked and moved his hand away. I whined and he quickly placed it back over my neck.

"Bella?" He sounded concerned.

"It's nothing, it just feels nice." That was half of the truth so it came out pretty convincing.

"Oh really?" Now he sounded amused. I sat up quickly and kissed him swiftly across his cheek. He obviously didn't expect this but his surprised face quickly changed into a pleased one.

"You should go finish your hunting." I said after a while when Edward didn't say anything.

"I already said- I'm not leaving you."

"So have Alice or someone come and look after me. Or maybe I could stay at your place—"

He cut me off by kissing me gently on the lips. "Give me a couple of days, ok? Then maybe I'll consider having Alice come around for a…sleepover." He smiled a cheeky smile and stood up.

"Now where are you going?"

He looked at me, confused by my tone. "I'm going to get you breakfast."

"You're a vampire- you can't cook." I stated.

"How hard is it to pour milk and add cereal?" He asked innocently.

I stood up. "Well, firstly, you pour the _cereal_ and _then_ add the milk. Not the other way around!"

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I have an idea." I smiled wickedly.

"What is it?" Edward looked worried. And he should be.

"I'm going to teach you how to cook!"

Edward backed away and raised his hands. "Oh no. I know where this is going."

"Yep. It's about time you started bringing me breakfast in bed!" I'm not usually this cruel. Honest.

* * *

I hope that chapter was ok.

Oh someone asked how the first chapter had anything to do with the second. Well, the first chapter is something that happens later on in the story- I put it up to try and get you interested in the story so you'd want to read the rest of it. So don't worry, you'll find out how it fits in later. I hope that answers your question. Thanks!


	4. Flip it!

I am not the owner of twilight/new moon or any of the characters in the story. Thankyou :)

* * *

Flip it!

"Flip it! Flip it now!"

Edward flipped the burnt pancake over and smiled. "Did you see that?" He was so proud of himself. I laughed out loud. He eyed me suspiciously so I stopped and looked at the black pancake.

"It's a little burnt…" His face fell as I said this so I quickly added, "But a little burnt is always the best! Plus, I can just scrape most of it off anyway." His face lit up again and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I think it's ready now." He said and scooped the pancake up then put it down on a plate. I took the plate and sat down at the table where I had a bowl of strawberries and cream. Edward had whipped the cream himself.

"Would the chef like to have the honors?" I asked handing Edward the fork.

He shook his head. "No thanks."

I pulled a sad face. "Aw, not even for me?" Edward smiled and took the fork. He cut off a little piece of pancake and was about to put it into his mouth when I stopped him.

"Wait! You have to have some strawberry's and cream!"

He sighed and quickly picked up a strawberry and added some cream then put it into his mouth. I watched, wide-eyed and O-mouthed as he chewed then swallowed.

"Was there something wrong with it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you kind of looked like you were chewing on paper."

Edward looked down. "That's because I couldn't taste anything."

"It was that bad?"

"No, Bella. I mean I _can't _taste anything."

"Wow. That's a shame, coz this tastes great!" I said with a mouthful. Edward pulled a face and kissed my forehead.

"See Bella? This is another thing I would be taking away from you if you were changed."

"If?" I raised an eyebrow. I was pretty certain that I was definitely going to be changed after graduation. Maybe Edward had other plans.

"Let's not discuss this right now." He said before I could argue.

I finished my pancake and Edward took my plate and washed it. I stood up and a second later I was doubled over, gasping.

"Bella?" Edward was suddenly right next to me, a very worried expression on his perfect face.

I pulled myself together and smiled, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my stomach. "I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure? Do you need to lie down?" He was about to pick me up when I put up my hand. "No, really. I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced but I could tell that he sensed I didn't want to argue. "Ok, then. Well, I have to go for a couple of hours, but I'll be back as quick as I can, ok?"

"Why do you have to go?"

He didn't want to tell me, but I wasn't going to let him go without me knowing why.

"Edward? Why do you have to go?"

"I'll tell you later." A look of disgust crawled upon my face but I quickly wiped it off and replaced it with a small, fake, happy smile.

"Ok. I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

He bent down and kissed my cheek. "I love you." He whispered in my ear before disappearing suddenly. I dropped to the floor, exhausted. I gave in to crying, hoping it might ease the pain in my stomach. It didn't help so I crawled up to my bedroom, ignoring the carpet burn that now stung on my knees. I didn't mind though- my stomach hurt much worse.

----------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------

I rolled over and felt a cool hand on my cheek. I snapped my eyes open to see Edward perfect, pale face in front of mine.

"You're back." I whispered.

"Yes. I am." He ran his hand up and down my cheek, staring into my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Why would there be anything wrong with me?"

"You went to bed in the middle of the afternoon."

"I was just tired."

"Fine. I believe you." He didn't. I could tell.

"Good."

Minutes that really felt like hours passed as Edward and I lay in silence, perfectly content with just being in each other's arms.

"Do you want to go back to sleep or should we get up now?" Edward said.

"I looked up to his face and pouted. "Can't we just stay like this? It's so nice."

"Absolutely not!" He sounded appalled. I looked up at him again, this time looking confused. He chuckled gently and sat up.

"Come on. Let's get up. I want to do something today."

"Like what?" I asked slowly as I sat up.

"I have no idea actually."

I thought for a moment. "How about we tell Alice some ideas and ask her if we'll have fun?"

Edward smiled and lifted me up in his arms. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Sorry, I know that chapter was pretty horrible but I was having trouble with words and ideas- just happens sometimes :( 

Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to review!


	5. How about Rollerblading?

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!

**I do not own twilight or new moon.**

* * *

How about Rollerblading?

"How about rollerblading?"

I stared at him in shock. "Are you insane? I'd fall over and probably break my nose!"

"I'd catch you." He promised. A small smile played across his lips.

"Actually, no you won't and she _will _fall over but there'll be no broken nose- just a graze on the knee." Alice said.

"Ok, no rollerblading. How about a movie?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment but shook her head. "Definitely not."

Edward and Alice stared at each other for a couple of seconds. I raised my eyebrows. I hated it when they did this.

"Can I ask why not?" I questioned them both.

"No." They answered at the same time.

"What if I _want _to go see a movie?"

Alice smiled and took both my hands. "Bella, just trust me on this one, ok? You _do not _want to go to the movies. Not tonight."

I sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine."

"I've got it!" Edward said standing up so fast that I jumped back in surprise.

"Yes!" Alice agreed suddenly. "Oh and I happen to have brought the perfect pair of bathers for Bella the other day! I just knew I needed to buy them."

"Of course you did." I muttered under my breath. "Wait? Bathers? Edward, please tell me you we're not going to the pool!"

Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me after her up the staircase. I struggled against her grip but of course that was a wasted attempt what with her being a thousand times stronger than myself.

"Alice, please don't do this! I'm begging you!"

She just smiled at me wickedly. "Not a chance."

I scowled at her as she placed me onto her bed before skipping into her wardrobe. A second later she was right in front of me, bikini bathers in hand. I almost fainted.

"Alice, no." I said in complete horror. "Absolutely not."

"Aw, come on Bella! It'll look great on you! Trust me!" I shook my head.

"Don't make me force you into it" She growled- A playful growl, yet a warning all the same.

I took the bathers from her and walked into the bathroom muttering some unpleasantness under my breath. Alice giggled and sat down on her bed waiting for me. I closed the bathroom door and studied the bikini in my hands. Ugh. Complete disgust. I could not wear this thing. I would look ridiculous! But I didn't want to have Alice force me into it. With some struggle, I was in the bikini. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked _good_. Well, good for me. It also helped that the lack of light in the bathroom made me look like I had a slight tan. I sighed before facing back to the bathroom door, preparing myself for Alice's reaction. Just as my hand reached out for the doorknob I screamed in pain and fell to the ground hugging my stomach. It felt as if I had been stabbed with a knife but I didn't feel the sickness that usually overcame me when there was blood present.

"Bella!" Alice's voice cried out as she barged through the door. Hey eye's widened in shock as she saw me curled up on the floor, whimpering in pain and clutching my stomach. "Oh my god." She whispered. She was by my side in an instant and a second later I was cradled in her arms.

"Jasper!" She shouted out. I opened my eyes with some struggle.

"Where's Edward?" I managed to say through the sobs.

"He went out. Don't worry, he'll be here very soon." She said softly, laying me down a bed.

"Alice? What's the matter? Why did you- " He paused as soon as he saw me. "I'll get Edward." And then he left.

My stomach was starting to ease now; the pain was only a dull throbbing. I sat up slowly.

"Bella? Bella, what are you doing?" Alice said, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm ok now." I said quietly. "It's gone."

"Bella, what happened?"

I looked at Alice and smiled. "Nothing. Just a stomach cramp, a really bad one, but it's gone now." Alice didn't look convinced but nodded understanding. I stood up quickly, almost wincing at the pain. "I think I'll just go home now."

"Bella!" Edward was suddenly at my side. "Bella are you ok? Why are you standing up?" He turned to Alice. "Alice, why is she standing up?" He said accusingly to her. He was furious. I had to calm him down.

"Edward! Edward, I'm ok! Just some stomach cramps, but they're gone now."

"Are you sure? Well, I'm taking you home, ok?"

I was about to agree but for some reason I blurted out, "No! Let's go to the pool."

"Bella..." Edward said disapprovingly.

I attempted the puppy eye look. It must have worked because he agreed and soon after we were in his Volvo and on our way to the Forks Swimming Pool.

"Kiss me." I demanded. Edward smiled and leant forward. I pushed him back. "No. Kiss me _underwater._"

Edward frowned but then he smiled and pulled me under the water. Soon his lips were on mine but this kiss only lasted for less than a second.

"You call that a kiss?" I scolded him as soon as we were above water.

"I don't want you to drown." Edward said teasingly. I pulled a face.

"You underestimate us humans. We can hold our breath longer than you think"

"Yes, but you have a tendency to run out of breath rather quickly when you kiss me."

I was about to argue when I realised he was right. Edward smiled, knowing he'd won that.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and started swimming for the edge of the pool. Edward reached it first and pulled me out.

"Thanks." I said and went to get my towel. Wrapping it around me, I started walking towards the showers. Edward did the same. Fifteen minutes later we were both ready to leave.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked when we were back on the road, back to my place.

"Yes, thank you." I said, smiling. Edward smiled too.

"I'm glad."

He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked confused by the absence of his car.

"I'm not sure." Edward said quietly. "Wait here." He disappeared and reappeared in an instant with a note in his hand. "He's gone fishing for the day. Here." He handed me the note.

_Bells,_

_Gone fishing with Billy._

_Will probably be home late. Don't worry about making dinner for me._

_Charlie_

"Oh ok." I put the note in my pocket and got out of the car. Edward was suddenly beside me, and a second later I was floating. It took me a moment to realise I was in Edwards arms. He carried me to the front door then placed me gently down and kissed my forehead. "Bella I have to go now. I need to finish hunting." I noticed that his eyes were pitch black and nodded understandingly. "I'll be back by tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Ok Edward. Have fun. I love you." I kissed him on the lips and he whispered, "I love you too," into my ear before turning to his car and leaving.

I unlocked the front door and walked in. I was suddenly hit with a migraine the moment I stepped into the kitchen. I fell to the ground in agony. This was not like any other headache I had ever had before. My stomach started to feel queasy- just what I needed! A super migraine and a sick stomach. I dragged myself back up the stairs into my bedroom. A sense of déjà vu crept over me as I felt the carpet burn on my knees sting wildly. Once again I ignored it, my thoughts focused on the large object in front of me that was my bed.

* * *

review, review, review :) 


	6. Tears of blood

This chapter was hard to write so I hope it turned out ok. Enjoy :)

oh and also, this is the very first chapter I wrote of this story so I hope it fits in with the other chapters ok. Sorry if something's in there that doesn't fit :(

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon- Stephenie Meyer does :)**

* * *

Tears of blood

I lay down on my bed, hoping it would somewhat ease the pounding of my head, or the nauseas pain- stabbing feeling in my stomach. It had to be fairly cold today yet I found myself dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. I lay unmoving, hoping to fall asleep, but to no success. I glanced at the alarm clock, which showed a menacing two-thirty. I was sweating all over, the bed sheets sticking to me awkwardly. I tried to lie without the blankets but found myself too cold. Nothing worked. I was either too hot or too cold. I felt my stomach and throat squirm. Oh no. I bolted out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, the movements making my head swirl. I dropped myself by the toilet and threw up into it. Gasping, I lay down and rested my face on the coolness of the bathroom tiles. I sat up quickly and threw up once more into the toilet before lying back down on the floor. I shifted slightly as the spot I had been resting on was warm from my body heat.

"Bella? Oh Bella!" At first I thought it was Charlie, just out of reaction to the fact that Edward was still out on his hunting trip, but then an unnaturally cold hand was stroking my cheek. It felt nice.

"You're early." I said, though my voice was weak and barely audible.

He chuckled gently and helped me sit up. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, his hand on mine.

In reply I threw up into the toilet again.

"Oh Bella." Edward whispered. I pulled his shirt's collar down so his shoulder was bare and rested my head against it again. The coolness of his skin was perfect. Edward felt my forehead with his hand and went stiff.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella you're extremely hot." He sounded worried, no, he sounded appalled, though I couldn't see why.

I tried to make a joke from his statement, "Thankyou."

He didn't laugh. "That's not funny. Come on. I'm taking you to Carlisle."

"But it's two-thirty in the morning." I complained. "And I don't think I can handle the ride there."

"Don't worry, we can take your truck."

"What about Charlie? That would wake him."

"Bella…" Edward warned. I pouted.

"Fine," Edward said in defeat. "But I'm taking you to him in the morning, regardless."

That suited me. I just wanted to sleep right now. Edward flushed the toilet and carried me to my room. He somehow managed to pull back the covers whilst holding me, then lie me down and pull them back over. I watched him as he took off his shoes and slip in the bed next to me. I cuddled up next to him and he put his arm around me. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up flying. I was flying down a road at such incredible speed that the trees along the side were nothing but a green and brown blur. I stopped abruptly in front of a white mansion.

I glided through the front door, a pale white hand opening it for me. Inside, six beautiful, pale figures stood watching me expectantly. I lay myself down onto one of their couches in the living room and closed my eyes.

"Is she awake?" That was the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep again.

I woke to something cool pressed against my forehead. I tried to shoo it away but my hand was caught and held tight in a firm grasp. I opened my eyes to an angel.

"Edward!" I tried to sit up but Edward held me down.

"Lie down, you'll regret it if you don't." He smiled mockingly and kissed my cheek.

I ignored him and sat up anyway. My vision went cloudy and I fainted. I opened my eyes once again to the vision of my angel. Except my angel looked worried.

"I told you not to sit up!" Edward said disapprovingly.

"I know. I just didn't want to listen."

Edward sighed and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back." He whispered.

A couple of minutes later Edward had still not returned. I decided to go find him. I sat up, slowly this time, and once I succeeded in doing that without fainting, I attempted to stand up. As soon as I was upright on my feet, my face started to burn. The pain was so unbearable that I fell to the ground, writhing in utter agony. My eyes felt as if they were melting or that someone had put hot glue behind them.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Edward rushed to my side and pulled me into his arms. I screamed in pain at the touch. It felt like I was being stabbed. "Oh Bella. No…" His voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear him. I caught my reflection in a mirror a couple of meters away. Though my vision was blurry I still caught some of the detail. Where my face should have been there was a bloody mess. Blood leaked down from my eyes and nose.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. He rocked me back and forth humming me my lullaby, though it sounded rushed and panicked. I had never seen Edward this way before and it scared me, but I couldn't be scared. I had to be brave. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I would get better.If not for myself then for Edward.

"We have to get her to a hospital." I heard Carlisle's voice say. "Alice, get the car ready. I'll call the hospital, let them know we're coming in."

"That'll take too long! Can't you see she's in pain! Can't you give her anything?" He sounded so broken. I wished I could make it all better. My thoughts were distracted as pain shot through my right arm. I cried out and Edward immediatly turned all his attention back to me. "Shh it's going to be ok. You're going to be alright. I love you Bella. Stay with me. Stay with me, please." He said this through all the sobs, over and over again until it was time to carry me to the car. I screamed as Edward lifted me up."It's ok, Bella." Edward soothed me.

I lifted up my arm and stroked his cheek. It hurt like hell but it was worth it just to touch him. He smiled at me, love and worry in his eyes. His expression was one I did not recognise, not until I saw the blood I had smeared across his perfect face. _My blood_. Oh god, this was all my fault. Why should Edward have to suffer because of _my problems_? Edward placed me into the car at that moment, interrupting my thoughts. I winced in pain and a strange feeling ran through me. Was it jelousy? If Edward had just changed me then I wouldn't be in this pain right now. _No! Don't think like that! _I scolded myself. Now is not the time to be like that. No, I have to be strong. I have to fight this. I _will _get through this!

* * *

I hope that came out ok. I will update as fast as possible:) 


	7. For us

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'm adding the next chapter on straight after this so hopefully that'll make up for this one. Enjoy!

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does:)**

* * *

For us

"She's awake!"

"She is? Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes to see Alice leaning over me. She wasn't smiling like I thought she would have been, like she always was. No, she looked worried. That could only mean two things. Either what I had was bad and Alice could see I wasn't going to get better, or what I had was bad and she couldn't see if I was going to get better. Maybe I should just not think about those things right now.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I said, smiling at her.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried, flinging her arms around me.

"Alice!" I choked out. She quickly released me and stepped back. Behind her I saw Edward sitting down in a chair. He was staring out the window, lost in deep thought.

"Edward?" I whispered. His eyes snapped up and he smiled at me. Something was wrong. "Are you alright?" I asked slowly.

He lifted his hands up and laughed. "You're the one in a hospitable bed and you're asking _me _if _I'm _okay?"

"It's just… well, you looked so… And I wasn't sure…" I was so lost for words. Ugh! Why couldn't I just say what I meant to say? Edward was suddenly in front of me; he placed one finger in front of my mouth.

"Shh Bella. You need to calm down. I'm okay, all right? You don't have to worry about me." His voice was so beautiful and I was instantly calmed.

"I love you." I said in his ear.

"I love you too, Bella." It always sent my heart beating rapidly whenever he said my name. He seemed to notice this and a smile came across his beautiful face.

"So, what's wrong with me?" I asked. Though I tried to ask the question in a cheery sort of way, it was a wasted attempt at lightening the mood. I watched as Edward looked at Alice, and Alice looked at Carlisle who stood in the back corner of the room. He nodded to Edward who took in a deep, shaky breath. His expression was pained, torn between worry and anger. He knelt down beside me and ran his fingers across my lips and down the side of face, tracing all my features.

"Bella," He paused, hesitating. My heart started to speed up. It must be bad. "I… well… Bella, you're… you're… well we're not sure actually." Never had I heard Edward so lost for words. His speech was always so fluent, stuttering was non-existent to his kind, but here he was- stuttering, tongue-tied, _lost for words_. Wait a moment, what did he just say? That they _didn't know _what was wrong with me? But Carlisle… How could they _not know? _

"But don't worry because we're going to find out what's wrong with you. You're going to get better. I promise." Edward's latest attempt at calming me failed. I wished I could take his words with comfort. I wished I could believe him. But somewhere in my heart, deep as it might be- I knew I wouldn't get better. Not unless…

"I think Bella need's some rest now." Carlisle announced, ushering everyone out of the room. Only Edward stayed behind, knelt beside my bed holding my hand. He will stay with me. Stay with me till the very end. _My _Edward. He loved me and I loved him. I will fight this and I will win, for myEdward… for us.

* * *

Please Review:) 


	8. Late Chapter Vision

I am so sorry! I completely forgot to add this chapter earlier! It goes in right before **Better than that **and this chapter is actually supposed to be longer but I can't remember where I saved it! I'm so sorry you have to read this dodgy short version of it but I hope it makes sence. Again, I am very sorry :(

* * *

Vision

"Alice! Alice, what is it?" I ran to Alice who I saw cowered in a corner, rocking frantically forwards and backwards.

"They're coming!" She whispered dramatically between heavy, shaky breathes.

"Calm down, everything's ok." I soothed her. "Now, can you tell me who it is you see coming?" I asked gently.

"You can't stop them. They're coming for Bella. Nothing's going to be ok!" She cried out into my chest and I pushed her back slightly.

"Alice, tell me who it is and maybe I can help."

She shook her head. "No, no you can't help. Nobody can." She looked up into my eyes. She was so scared, I could feel it. "They're going to kill her, Jasper. The Volturi- they're coming."

My eye's widened in shock. I pulled out my mobile and dialed in Edwards's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Edward, we need to talk."

* * *

In the original chapter it goes further and we read Edward actually telling Bella about the Volturi's early arrival, but that they're not really sure how soon it is. For all we know, it could be in a couple of months. She didn't really have any reaction to it but Edward thought she was just bottling it up inside. 

I hope that makes sence.


	9. Better than that

This chapter is actually in Edward and Carlilse's perspective, only becuase there wasn't really anything interesting to write about from Bella's point of view. You'll understand once you've read it :)

**I do not own Twilight and New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Better than that

**Edward's Perspective**

I thought she'd been getting better. Three weeks had passed since I'd found her in her bathroom throwing up. We didn't know what it was at first so we just assumed it to be something that was going around. I'd noticed how Bella seemed to be concentrating on something really hard lately, but I hadn't bothered to ask as I just came to the conclusion that she was stressed from the possibility of the Volturi's early appearance. But now, as I hold Bella in my arms, I see how wrong I was and I feel so angry with myself for not paying enough attention. I thought she had been getting better but I see now that it was just an act. She was in pain and she didn't let me help. What bothered me the most however was how Carlisle did not see that this was more than some tummy bug? I knew that Carlisle was familiar with basically every sickness known. Maybe this was something new? I felt dizzy at the thought of another sickness passing through such as the Spanish Influenza had. I lay my hand on her forehead, knowing that the unnatural coldness of it helped. She was sweating and very restless. She hardly ever talked in her sleep these days. It was as if the sickness knocked so much out of her that she didn't have the energy to. I felt so helpless. Suddenly Bella's breathing pattern changed, telling me she was awake. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, sweetheart." I said quietly into her ear. She smiled softly in reply, and sat up with my help. I gently pushed her hair out of her face and tucked it smoothly behind her ears.

"Edward…" She whispered.

"What is it, Bella?"

She shook her head and looked away. I pulled her closer. She winced and I leant back to study her face.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No," her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm alright, it just hurts… it hurts so much Edward." A tear ran down her cheek. Sadness and pain shot through me. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I could do.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." I pulled her closer, but she pulled back.

"No, Edward! It's not going to be ok!" I was shocked by her outburst, but couldn't blame her. She was just scared. Scared for her life.

"I am _not _just some damsel in distress Edward! I've survived vampire attacks! I've escaped the Volturi and… and I've lived through those months without you! I am _not _going to let some… some _sickness _get rid of me! I'm better than that!" Tears were streaming down her face now. She was breathing heavily in amongst the sobs. The outburst had drained her. I closed my eyes and held her close to me. I felt so helpless again.

She cried into my shoulder. "I'm better than that, Edward." She whispered.

"I know, Bella. I know." I soothed her, my hand rubbing gentle circles in her back.

Soon she had fallen asleep and I lay her back down. I kissed her forehead before standing up to leave. I needed to talk to Carlisle.

He was in his office, sorting through papers.

"Anything?" I asked him. He knew immediately what I meant.

"Edward…" He chose his words carefully. "Edward it's not anything we've seen before. We're going to have to do some more tests."

"But they'll help, right? These tests? They'll help you find out what it is and make her better?"

"The tests will help us find out what is wrong with her, yes. And they might even help us learn how to cure it. However-."

"NO!" I roared. I heard it in his mind before he spoke it. Even if what Bella had were curable, they wouldn't be able to find it before she died. No matter what happened, Bella was going to die. Bella was going to die. These thoughts ran over and over in my mind like a broken record player.

"No, you have you have to fix this! Damnit, you cannot let Bella die! You can't… you just can't…" I backed up against the wall and sank to the floor. It was pathetic but I had no strength. Bella was going to die and there was nothing I could do!

"Edward, I suggest you go to Bella now. She needs you." He put his arm around me. "There's nothing you can do that will make her better Edward…" He trailed off. I read his mind and shook my head.

"I can't." He had suggested I change her, but I just couldn't. She would get through this. She was strong. She _was_ better than this.

Carlisle sighed. "It's your choice. But nevertheless you should be there with her. She needs your support."

I stood up and walked to the door. I turned around and whispered, "I love her, Carlisle."

"I know." He replied simply. Sympathy was clear in his eyes, though his face remained calm. I turned back around and walked to Bella's room.

My whole family was there, except Carlisle of course. Esme held Bella's limp hand in hers. She was crying though no tears came. Alice was wrapped in Jaspers arms, her face in his chest. Rosalie even looked slightly upset though I knew she was here more for Emmett. Emmett loved Bella. He saw her as a little sister.

"You have to be a brave girl, you hear me?" Esme sobbed into Bella's hand. "We're all here for you Bella. We love you." It pained me to see Esme so broken. I walked over to her and took her hand and gently tugged. She stood up unwillingly and hugged me tightly.

"She's going to get through this Edward! I know she will!"

I hugged her back. "She's amazing. Of course she will." I whispered. Soon everyone had left and it was just Bella and I alone in the small room.

I sat down in the chair Esme had been sitting in and took Bella's hand. It was cold for Bella. I lay my head down on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. It was unsteady and sounded clearly unhealthy, however, it proved she was still alive which was all I needed to know right now.

* * *

**Carlisle's Perspective**

I sighed and shook my head before dialling Edward's mobile number into my phone. He picked up on the second ring.

"Carlisle." It wasn't a question, he had caller ID. He sounded tired, even though we never actually get tired.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"No, in person."

I heard Edward sigh before speaking. "Can't it wait?"

"It's about Bella." That was all I needed to say.

"Say no more. I'll be there soon." He hung up.

I put the phone down and ran my hand through my hair. To be honest, I was not looking forward to telling Edward the news. I was a little afraid of what his reaction to it would be. The door to my office flew open as Edward rushed in.

"Tell me everything." He ordered.

I pushed him towards a chair gently. It was unnecessary, as vampires could not faint. I think it was just more out of habit. "You'd better sit down."

Edward sat down and looked up at me, his eyebrows raised in a get-on-with-it sort of way.

"Edward, I think we've found what's killing Bella." He flinched at my words. I continued. "It's definitely new, and we don't know how she could have gotten it but…" I paused, thinking how best to put it.

"No." Edward said flatly. He had read my mind. Bella's sickness wasn't like anything we'd ever seen before. As it spreads through her body, it eats away everything in its path. It's only just starting to take serious effect.

"No." He repeated, staring off into nothing. "It can't… It won't… Carlisle, she can't die like that… Not my Bella…" He placed his head into his hands. I could almost feel his pain the way Jasper does.

"Edward, you can stop it."

He lifted his head up. His eyes were hard and his mouth shut in a firm line. "She doesn't deserve that. I can't do that to her."

"So she deserves this then, does she? You think being hollowed out is better than this life? You could save her Edward! But you choose to let her suffer!"

He stood up suddenly. "At least this will only be temporary! Her suffering will end this way! If I were to 'save' her as you so put it, then she will suffer for an eternity! I just can't and I won't do that to her!"

"And what if there is nothing after life, Edward?" I whispered.

He froze, not expecting this. "We'll never know, will we?" He said quietly before leaving.

I dropped into my desk chair and sighed heavily. I studied the scans and test results of Bella's once more before leaving the hospital to go home. Edward would change Bella. I hadn't told him how quickly the sickness was spreading. It would only be a couple of days before it killed her, leaving her an empty shell. Hollow.

**

* * *

Edward's Perspective **

"Edward…" Bella whispered to me. I looked up at her beautiful face.

"What is it?" I ran to her and kneeled by her bed. I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"Take me home." She was so quiet, so weak.

"I…I don't think that's-."

She cut me off, "Please?" She sounded so helpless. She knew she didn't have much time left. But I couldn't take her away from the place that kept her alive, even if it were failing. She was going to die. I looked into her pleading eyes and knew I'd take her home. I wanted her to be comfortable. So I scooped her up into my arms and ran her back to her home and up to her bed. She sighed as I lay her down in her bed.

I sat in her mother's rocking chair and watched her. She looked at me, her big brown eyes full of so much love.

"Will you read to me?" She asked. I walked to her side slowly. I didn't want to startle her.

"What would you like me to read?"

She rolled over and opened a draw in her bedside table. She reached into it and pulled out a very old book. It had a maroon coloured cover but no title. I took it from her and opened it to the first page, the title page.

"Romeo and Juliet." I smiled. A small piece of paper slid out of the book and floated to the ground. I picked it up and read the two words scrawled neatly across it.

_Be safe._

"Bella…"

"I love you." She said quietly. I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Oh, I am also very sorry for any spelling errors and stuff. It's really late and I'm very eager to just go to bed so I rushed the read through for any mistakes. Thanks! Please review! 


	10. Truth

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

Truth

Bella was in pain. She didn't look it but I could tell. Her breathing was heavy, each breathe a struggle, each breathe painful. She closed her eyes, concentrating. I could see through her act.

"Do you need me to call Carlisle?" I asked her quietly.

"No. I'm fine." She said quickly then went back to concentrating on her breathing.

"You'll tell me when it gets too bad, won't you?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes." Then she closed them again. I sighed, wishing there was something I could say or do that would make her feel better.

"I think you should get some sleep." She sighed as I said this and tried to sit up. I quickly grabbed her and lifted her so that she was sitting upright against me.

"That's all I ever seem to do lately." She whispered.

"Bella…" I started, but I stopped, realizing I was completely unsure of what to say to that.

Bella chuckled. "What a way to go. At least this is better than those horrible hospitable beds."

I froze. No, she couldn't think like that! Then it dawned on me. Bella knew. Bella wasn't stupid. She knew she didn't have much time left before this thing killed her. _Hollowed her out _as Carlisle put it.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with me? I know that you know."

Once again, I froze. I couldn't tell her this. If I did then I would be accepting that it was real. That she really was sick. But I couldn't lie to my Bella.

"You don't need to know."

"Yes, Edward, I do." She said sternly. I sighed and thought of how I could put this best, but no matter what way I thought of, it all came out wrong and too horrible to be real.

"Tell me, Edward." She ordered. I stood up and walked to the window. Looking out of it, I thought back to out first day in the meadow. I remembered how happy she had been, so curious, so trusting, and so… _healthy_.

I looked down at the ground, ashamed for what I was about to say. "I can't."

There. I had admitted how weak I was. I was pathetic, useless and not worth this angels love.

I looked at Bella, waiting for her response, but her face showed no expression, so emotion. She looked away.

"There's something I should probably tell you, but I'm not sure if it's really all that important. However, I still think you should know." She said after a moment of silence.

I walked over to her side and took her hands in mine. "What is it?" I asked.

"That day… when you called me- telling me there was a stranger in the house…"

She stopped and I waited impatiently for hey to continue. "Yes?" I encouraged her.

She looked at me and I could smell her tears that were starting to form. "I got in my truck and started driving to the pool. On the way I felt a prick in the back of my neck and then I thought I saw a black figure move across in the back of my car. It was more of a blur actually. I just thought I was imagining things." She looked away as she said this, clearly ashamed. Why didn't she tell me? I could have stopped this.

"You're mad." She said quietly. Yes, I was mad- furious actually, but not at her. This was not her fault. If anything, it was my fault. Here I am, stronger, faster than anything alive in the world and I couldn't even protect the one thing that mattered to me.

"Not at you." I whispered, gently kissing her on the hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you early." She said quickly. Tears ran down her cheeks and I felt my stomach clench.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I soothed her. She smiled warmly and then yawned.

"Come on. It really is time you got some more sleep." I lay her back down and watched her as she fell asleep. Swiftly, I jumped out her window and ran to my house. From what Bella had told me, she had been injected. Injected with what? I didn't know. Was there a cure? I had to find out. There was really only one way to do that. I needed to talk to Alice.

* * *

Not the greatest chapter. Hope you still liked it though :) 

please review- the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes!


	11. Empty chair

I just want to tell you that I plan to rewrite chapter 10( its not actually chapter 10. it really belongs in between chapter 7 and 8), as soon as i can find the time to. i just added that short version of it so that i could get you all up to date so i could keep going with the story and fix that chapter later.

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does :)**

* * *

Empty chair

"Alice I need to talk to you _now_." I ordered her from the front door. She appeared by me seconds later.

"I know Edward. I looked to see if I could find a cure but…" She stopped, waiting for something. I didn't know what and I didn't really care at the moment.

"But what?"

She looked down, ashamed. "But it doesn't make any sense!" She cried out, frustrated.

"What do you mean? What did you see?" I yelled. Why wouldn't she just get to the point? Suddenly images flashed through my mind; a dark room with an empty wooden chair in the middle. A small light bulb dangled from the roof from thin wires, lighting up the chair. Tied around the chair was a loose rope as if someone had been sitting there but had escaped without actually undoing the rope. Suddenly a white face appeared in the background. It looked like it was floating, but when you looked closer you could see the outline of his black robe. He was walking around the chair as if planning something. The images ended and I walked over to the couch and sat down, exasperated. I recognized that man. He was the same man that had been in Bella's house. _He _was the one that had done this to Bella.

"I don't understand." I whispered.

"Neither do I! I mean, I understand how it's possible it could be connected to Bella, but what about the chair in the middle of the room?" She gasped as realization hit her.

"Edward, you don't think it's possible that Bella was the one sitting in that chair?"

"That wouldn't be it because Bella is back at her place, sleeping."

"Edward!" Alice cried. _Edward what if he's taken her? You idiot! You fool! I can't believe you left her alone!_

"Hey! That's not fair. _Think _about it Alice, if that man had kidnapped Bella and taken her to that room, then I highly doubt Bella could escape from that chair. Not in her condition." Sadness coursed through me as I said that. Once again admitting to Bella's illness.

"But what if he _has_ kidnapped her? Maybe you saved her and that's why the chair was empty. Edward, Bella could have been seriously hurt!"

"That's a possibility but did you not notice how he was pacing around the chair? Alice, he was _planning _something, and I have no doubt that his plans result on having Bella tied to that chair."

"Ok, but I'm still worried about Bella. Hang on. Jasper!"

"Yes." Jasper said, appearing beside Alice and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Jasper, can you please go watch Bella while Edward and I talk? I would really appreciate it."

"Of course." He walked towards the door and paused for a second, only to nod at me. _Calm down, she'll be fine with me watching her. _And with that he left, sending a wave of calmness to my way.

"So where were we?"

"He was planning something." I reminded her.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Ok, so my question is; does he have a cure?"

"And my answer is supposed to be?"

"'There's only one way to find out!'" Alice said, imitating my voice as best as she could. I had to admit, she was pretty good.

"Ok right. Well, where do you suggest we start?" I asked.

Alice thought for a moment. _Hmm, we could try to check for any sightings of men in scary masks, or possibly any murders that have happened recently in near-by areas… or… ugh! If only I knew where that darn room was. That would help a bunch!_

"I'm not sure." Alice said sourly.

"I realised that." I chuckled. Alice just pulled a face and sat down next to me.

"Aren't we supposed to have all the answers?" Alice asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just trying to understand how Bella would see us. What it would be like to be her in the presence of…us." She sighed. "We are such a let-down."

Alice and I sat in silence for a couple of minutes when I came up with an idea. "Bella's truck."

"What?"

"Bella said she thought she saw someone- someone in _black, _move across the backseats of her car right after she felt the prick in her neck. Maybe if we go to her car and check for any unusual smells…"

"Yes! When I was driving Bella's truck back to her place from the pool, I _swear _I could smell something different, something I couldn't recognise. Edward, let's go now!"

We didn't bother taking a car because right now we could run much faster. We arrived at Bella's house not long after and quickly entered through her bedroom window. Bella was fast asleep, the moon casting a gentle blue light across her peaceful face.

"How is she?" I asked Jasper who was standing in the corner of the room, as far away from Bella as possible in the small space. I wasn't offended of course, he was just playing it safe, as safe as possible.

"She was a bit restless earlier but I calmed her down and she's been fine since."

"Thank you." I said. I really was grateful. Jasper nodded in reply and I grabbed Bella's car keys before leaving the room. Alice stayed behind with Jasper.

Bella's truck was parked on the street. I rushed over to it and unlocked it. Opening the door I got in and then shut the door. I closed my eyes, letting my sense of smell work at it's best. There were lots of little smells such as last weeks snack, the odd fart, and car freshener. Then there was Bella's scent, which stood out the most by far. Amongst all that, there was something unfamiliar. I couldn't quite catch it but it was rotten. Off. Fifteen minutes passed by as I put this smell to memory. Perhaps it would lead us to Bella's killer. Wait, no! I snapped my eyes open and dropped my head into my hands. How could I have even thought that? I couldn't give up on Bella! Guilt and sadness overtook me and I found myself rubbing my temples in frustration. Quickly getting out of the car and then locking it I ran back up to Bella's room. I had to put all my problems behind me and just help Bella.

"Did you get it?" Alice asked as soon as she saw me.

"Yes, it was definitely him." I answered. Just then, Bella started to stir. I walked to her side and gently kissed her forehead.

"Mmm." Bella mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her delicate hands that had balled up into small fists.

"Morning, sweetheart." I said to her, my face only inches from hers. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning." She said as I helped her sit up. She looked around the room and smiled even wider when she saw Jasper and Alice. "Oh, hey guys. Uh, what time is it?" She glanced at her clock, which read 4:37am. "Oh."

All three of us laughed. Bella just stared at a wall, apparently not completely awake.

"Bella I went and checked out your car and," She raised her eyebrows when I paused, egging me to continue. "And there was definitely someone in your car. Don't worry though; we're going to find him. We have his scent now, and that's something."

"Does he have a cure?" Bella asked.

"I…uh… we don't know." I said, looking at the ground. When I finally looked up, Bella was staring out the window. I signaled for the others to leave us for a bit so I could talk to my Bella. Once they were out of the room, I walked over to Bella and sat down beside her.

"How many stars do you think there are out there?" Bella asked quietly.

"I don't know." I replied, my voice barely audible to her human ears.

"Do you think there is a cure?" She looked at me. Her eyes were full of sadness and pain. I only wished I could take it away and make her happy again.

"I wish I knew, Bella. That's why Alice and I have to find this man."

Bella snapped her head towards me, panic written all over her face. "Edward, no! Please don't go looking for him. He could be dangerous. I couldn't bare for any of you to get hurt… because of me."

Ugh, Bella and her selflessness. I would die for her any day! That's how important she is to me. Why couldn't she see that?

"Bella, if there is a cure then I have to find it! I have to get you better!"

"Edward, my life isn't worth risking yours, or anyone else's!"

I shook my head. No, I had to find this cure.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't go looking for it. If I'm meant to live then the cure will come naturally."

I groaned and lifted my arms up in the air in frustration. "Bella, remember how many times you kept telling me that I've been intervening with fate? That you were _meant _to die? Well what if this is another one of fate's tricks? All we have to do is a find a way to side-step it again, and the answer to that is finding the cure!"

"There's another solution to that, too."

I shook my head. "I can't. Please don't ask me to do that."

"Fine. Then all I ask in return is that you don't go looking for that man."

I loved Bella and how she was so smart and all, but sometimes it just got on my nerves. "No deal."

Bella frowned and I watched, amused, as she tried to hold back a yawn. Just to annoy her, I faked a yawn. That was it; she couldn't hold it back any longer and did a whopper.

"That wasn't nice!" She laughed, throwing a book at me. She knew I would catch it before it could hit me. Just to tease her, I let it hit me. Smack bang in the forehead. "Ouch!" I cried out. Of course it didn't hurt one bit but Bella being Bella, panicked.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! Are you all right?" She was about to get up out of the bed when I gently pushed her down.

"Shh, calm down. I was only messing with you. It didn't hurt me."

"You are so mean, Edward Cullen!"

I laughed quietly and bent down to kiss her quickly on the lips. "I love you, _Isabella Swan_."

"I love you, too. And don't you ever forget it!"

I bent down even further to her ear. "Never." I whispered dramatically.

* * *

I probably won't be updating in a while because I am moving over-seas in two days. As soon as I get my computer set up and have the internet again I will post up the next chapter! I wish i could say sorry but I'm just too excited about moving:) 


	12. Arrow

I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I havn't had any time to write because as you know I just moved overseas, so things have been pretty hectic as you can probably imagine. Anyway I wrote this chapter nice and long... at least, it took me ages to write so it better be long! anyway I hope you enjoy it :)

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Arrow

It was hard and painful work but I eventually had myself sitting up. I dragged my legs over the edge of the bed and placed my feet gently on the floor. I took a few moments to prepare myself for what I was about to do.

I stood up.

Slightly disorientated from lying down for so long, being upright didn't exactly feel so good. I quickly grabbed the edge of my bedside table for support and just stood, unmoving, trying to wait out some of the dizziness. Feeling that I had made some good progress, I took small, careful steps toward my door. Every now and then I would have to suddenly reach out and grab the nearest stable object in arms reach to prevent myself from falling over and probably giving myself a concussion.

I reached the staircase.

"Okay," I said to myself, my voice unstable and weak. "Just take each step one at a time. You can do this."

I grabbed the railing, my knuckles going slightly whiter from the intensity of the grip. Then, ever so slowly, I stepped down onto the first step with one foot. Feeling stable enough, I brought the other one down with me. Silently congratulating myself, I proceeded to the next step. Eventually I had made it to the bottom of the staircase.

Feeling a lot more confident, I continued to make my way to the front door. As I passed the kitchen, I glanced at the clock on the wall. Edward was sure to be back soon, he said he'd only be gone for an hour at the most. I prayed that Edward wasn't with Alice, but I figured that since I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, it was probably unlikely that Alice could be having any visions of me getting myself into any trouble. I mean, didn't I have to have made a decision for her to see the outcome of? I knew there was bound to be some flaw in my logic there but with the state I'm in, it's the best I can come up with. I wasn't completely capable of forming coherent thoughts at the moment, which pretty much meant I should just hurry the hell up. Especially since Edward could be pretty unpredictable at times, and with me being sick and all, he was likely to hurry so he could get back to me as soon as possible.

Grabbing my coat, I dug into my pockets till I found my car key and headed outside, not bothering to lock the door behind me. I walked a little bit faster, though still slow because I didn't trust my legs not to suddenly give way, and got into my truck. I turned the engine on and while waiting for it to warm up slightly I reached my hand down the side of the chair for the street directory.

I frowned as I found myself patting the floor of the car.

Going for the next possible place the street directory could be, I opened the glove box. "There it is," I said quietly and as I pulled the book out a small envelope fell to the floor.

"What the…" I bent over and picked up the envelope. Turning it over, I searched for some writing. Nothing, it was blank, so I tore it open.

_Isabella,_

_I understand you are probably in quite a bit of pain right now and very confused as to why._

_I can help you._

_All you have to do is follow these instructions:_

_Inside your glove box is a mobile phone. Call the only number in the contacts list. From there you should get some more instructions. _

_Do this alone. Do not bring anyone._

_Yours sincerely,_

_L.D_

I was frowning by the time I had read the letter but I did as the man said. I reached into my glove box and pulled out the phone. Just as he said, there was only one number in the contacts. I hesitated a moment, deciding on whether I should get Edward or not.

No.

I hit the call button.

Three rings later, someone picked up.

"Isabella." I scowled as he said my name.

"Yes." I meant for my voice to sound confident and strong, but naturally it only came out as a frail squeak.

"Are you alone?" The man asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. Now, I am about to give some directions. If you share any of what I am about to tell you, I _will _kill you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." I said again.

"Excellent. Isabella, I want you to open your street directory to the marked page. Have you found the marked page?"

I picked up the large book on the seat next to me and flicked to a page with a bent corner.

"I found it." I told him.

"Follow the roads marked in green highlighter. Call this number once you have done that."

"Okay I w-" I was cut off by the beeping on the phone as he hung up on me.

I backed out of the driveway and followed the directions on the map. _What are you getting yourself into?_ I asked myself as I drove down the long, empty road. _He threatened to kill you, Bella. Why should you trust him? _I was thoughtful for a moment. Why should I do what he says? He's probably the one who did this to me. Why would I go chasing the person who put me in this kind of pain? _Because, _I realised,_ either way, I die. _

"Okay, I'm here. Now what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Describe where you are." The man replied.

I looked around me. His directions had led me to some empty alleyway in Port Angeles. "I'm in an alleyway. There are a couple of dumpsters and lots of rubbish all over the ground. Umm… the buildings look like empty apartments. That's really all there is to describe."

"Do you see any signs?" he asked.

I looked around some more and spotted a small sign attached to one of the dumpsters with a yellow arrow on it pointing to the ground.

"Yes. There's one with a yellow arrow on it pointing downwards."

"Perfect. Stay where you are." And he hung up.

I stared at the arrow, expecting something to happen. When nothing did I turned away and sighed. Suddenly I felt sick in my stomach and doubt washed through me. _What was I doing? There is no cure. I probably just led myself to a mad man who wants to kill me. I wish I was still with Edward…_

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my head and a strong smell entered my nostrils making me lethargic and slowly, after some struggle, pushed me into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hope that chapter was good. Sorry about the cliffhanger... chapter would've gone on forever if it wasn't there which means you would have had to wait even longer for the update!

Review! It helps me update faster :)


	13. Collision

Ok so my last chapter, turns out, was short than most of my chapters. So now I thought I would actually give you a long...ish chapter. Enjoy!

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does:)**

* * *

Collision

It didn't take me long to realise I was tied to a chair; just a couple minutes of struggling to break free of the ropes that bound me to the blasted thing. I could feel deep bruises along my ribs from the rope rubbing and my wrists that were pulled behind me were stinging quite ferociously. I didn't bother with trying to call for help because

A: Nobody would hear me- except my kidnapper probably.

And B: I had a huge piece of cloth wrapped around my head and between my lips.

Calling for help was not an option.

I tried again to wriggle my wrists out of the rope that held them together but it was a useless attempt. All I managed was to make the stinging worse.

I shivered, realising how cold I was and how much my chest was hurting. I looked at my surroundings which were pretty much an empty, concrete room with a few leaks dripping down from the roof and a small light dangling just above my head providing the only light in the room. The light flickered.

A soft cough came from behind me. I froze and turned my head to the right, trying to see who was it that was behind me, though I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"Isabella." The voice was deep, almost croaky. It was the kind of voice that sounded calming because of the mysteriousness it possessed. I knew that voice only too well and so my suspicions were proved right.

I heard footsteps approach me from behind. I struggled against the ropes once more.

"There's no point," He said quietly, calmly. "You'll only do yourself some damage."

I sat still, waiting. He walked in front of me and took off the cloth around me face.

"What do you want?" I said immediately. He shook his head and laughed, then took off his mask. His face shocked me. I had expected him to look sick and old, maybe a scar or two on his face. No, he was just…plain. He appeared to be around fifty and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in days. He had grey eyes, with just a small hint that in his more youthful days they had been a sky blue. His smile was a friendly one and if it weren't for the fact that he had me tied to a chair I would have thought he looked to be an overly nice guy; maybe a doctor or a retired soccer coach.

"I want to be remembered." He said with a smile and shrugged, lifting his hands up as he did so. I ignored that.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was pretty sure I had never seen this man in my life.

But he seemed to know me…

"I am Louie Boldaire."

I stared at him, totally at a loss. "And… am I supposed to know you? That name isn't ringing any bells."

He laughed and it echoed through the room. "I'm not surprised. We've never met face-to-face." He knew I was confused and he was purposefully leaving it to me to ask the questions.

I didn't miss that. "Face-to-face…?"

Again he laughed. "Yes. I've been following you, you know." He smiled, "And for quite some time now."

I shivered. That was just a little creepy. Then something hit me.

Why hadn't Edward noticed? Shouldn't he have heard his mind or something?

I wanted to ask but that could give everything away.

"How, when?" I questioned.

"Oh, I sent in a friend. Well, not really a _friend_. I paid him."

Oh. "Did he know why he was following me?"

"Of course he didn't! I'm not stupid. All he knew was your name and to take pictures of you when you were alone."

"When I was alone?"

"Yes. Didn't want to risk your boyfriend seeing him and spoiling everything now did I?"

This still didn't make any sense. Did he know what Edward was?

"What do you mean?"

He stared at me like I must be mentally challenged or something. Then he shook his head. "Isabella, he is with you twenty-four seven if you didn't notice. And he also seems to be overly protective of you," I snorted and he paused, glaring at me.

"We had time," He continued. "You still had a couple of weeks before the… illness spread through. Until then, you were to be watched as much as possible, which wasn't very often mind you."

"You," I whispered. "You did this to me!" I shouted then, furious, disgusted. Suddenly I found myself gasping in complete and utter agony.

"Hurts, doesn't it? You shouldn't shout. Only does you more damage." He walked forward, and bent down in front of my face. "Do you feel that? A burning in your chest like someone's just lit that part inside you on fire?"

I leant forward, my eyes at his level. Yes, I did feel it. My chest was throbbing painfully and I was still gasping for air, trying to put the fire out. I nodded.

"That, Isabella, is the illness eating away at your…well I'm not sure exactly, but whatever it is, it certainly couldn't be very good if it was being eating away now would it?"

I shook my head.

"So you're probably wondering why you're here… tied to this chair."

"Yes, actually," I said, trying to slide my hands out of the ropes slowly and not move around so much that he'd notice. I froze as he pulled something out from behind his back. It was a syringe, full of yellow icky stuff.

"What…?" I stuttered.

Louie held the syringe up to his face and rotated it, admiring it as if it were the most wonderful thing on the planet. He looked at me and smiled.

"I can make the pain go away." He said simply. I stared at him. Was that… Was that the _cure_?

"Yes." I sobbed in a whisper. "Please."

Anything to make the pain go away, to make me better again.

Louie smiled and walked forward. I gasped as he shoved the needle into my arm and injected it into me. Suddenly everything was hurting.

_Burning._

I screamed out in pain and struggled with all my power to break away from the ropes. Suddenly I found myself free, and when I looked behind me I saw Louie standing behind my chair with a knife. He had cut the ropes. I stared at him and took one last look at the room before I turned away and limped towards the door. I caught him wave at me from the corner of my eye.

_So much pain. _

I walked as fast as I could to my truck and got in. It was unlocked and the key was still in. I quickly turned the engine on and back out of the alleyway. I knew it wasn't smart to drive in this condition but I had to get out of here. My vision was gradually getting more and more blurry by the minute.

It wasn't until I was out of Port Angeles that my head started to throb and my chest cramped up, making it nearly impossible to breathe. Suddenly everything went pitch black and it wasn't until I heard the honk of another car that I realised I had my eyes shut. I snapped my eyes open and fond myself blinded by two bright lights.

_I was on the wrong side of the road!_

Before I had the chance to react… we collided.

"_Will you read to me?"_

_Edward walked over to me, slowly. He smiled gently. "What would you like me to read?"_

_I rolled over and pulled a book out from the drawer of my bedside table. I smiled and showed him the book, "Romeo and Juliet." As I handed him the book a small piece of paper slipped out and floated to the ground. Edward bent down and picked it up. _

"_Bella," He said as he read the writing sprawled elegantly across the piece of paper._

"_I love you," I said quietly. He bent down and kissed my lips, whispering "I love you too," in my ear._

I groaned as I woke up. Where was I? I looked around me and noticed I was in my car… which was on its side. I tried to move but something stopped me. There was something sticking out of me. I looked down at my stomach and there it was; a piece of glass pierced through my stomach. Not quite on my stomach, just above my hip on my right side.

Something warm ran down the side of my face. I lifted my hand up to my head and wiped the warm liquid off.

It was blood.

I didn't faint; I couldn't even smell the blood. I couldn't move either, but that was just because of the shock. I sat there for a couple of minutes, closing my eyes and trying to block out the pain. Then slowly, very slowly, I undid my seatbelt and crawled out of the car through the passenger seat's shattered window. My window was blocked by the ground.

I fell to the ground as I got out. The drop was too far and I landed on the ground, barely missing piece of glass sticking out of me. I cried out in pain and sat up slowly. I closed my eyes again and took a few minutes more to recover and when I opened my eyes I saw the most horrific thing I had ever seen. Another car on the road absolutely totalled just like mine. I stood up and limped over to the car every step pure torture. This car was not tipped on its side. No, it had completely flipped over. I bent down and looked through the window. I was on the drivers side and what I saw made me cry out in shock and I had to cover my hands with my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Oh my god," I cried.

Then I saw her; sitting in the backseat behind the driver.

A small girl, possibly five or six years old.

Apart from the small cut on her forehead she looked unharmed but scared.

No, terrified.

I gasped and quickly went to her window. I tapped on the window, letting her know I was there. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She looked at me, her eyes wide. I hesitated a moment, unsure, then I thrust my fist into the window. I cried out in pain and hit it again. I could feel some bones breaking but I ignored them. I hit at the window until it broke. The little girl was crying and I reached in and undid her seatbelt from her kiddie high chair and pulled her out. Her face was red from being upside down but it soon returned to normal, at least I hope it was normal, pale skin.

"Shh," I soothed her. "Everything's going to be ok."

"Daddy." She whimpered. I glanced at the dead body in the front seat and shivered.

"Shh, it's ok." I said quietly. She slid down a bit and nudged the piece of glass in my stomach. I almost dropped her from the shock and pain of it all.

I looked around us. We were miles from anywhere. And I was in no state to walk any such distance. _The mobile, _I remembered.

I limped back over to my car and out the little girl down.

"Stay right here for a moment ok? I'll be right back, I promise." The little girl nodded her head and sat down with crossed legs. Convinced, I turned around and climbed back through the passenger window, careful not to knock the piece of glass. I realised I was starting to get really light headed but I pushed it to the back of my mind, deciding it wasn't important. I stood up in the car, my head pocking out of the passenger window. I could see the child still sitting on the ground. I smiled at her and bent down to the glove box. I reached into it and pulled out the mobile. _Perfect. _

I dialled in Edward's number.

"Hello?" Edward's stunning voice answered.

"Edward!" I gasped, relieved to hear his voice.

"Bella!" Edward sounded outraged, "Bella, where the hell are you? I come back and you're not there! We've been looking all over for you Bell­­-" He stopped talking immediately because I started crying.

"Bella?" he sounded extremely concerned now, "What's the matter?"

"I'm in big trouble Edward," I sobbed. "I was in an acci-".

The phone went flat.

"NO!" I screamed. I flew the mobile on the ground and it smashed into pieces. I climbed out of the car and dropped onto the ground where I collapsed into a pile. I sobbed into my arms.

Suddenly I felt two tiny arms wrap themselves around my next and a small voice whispered in my ear, "Don't be sad."

I sat up and smiled at the small girl. Her large blue eyes looked up at me.

"No," I said, "I'm not sad. I'm happy, see?" I smiled a huge, goofy grin. The little girl laughed.

"You're funny!" She giggled, delighted. I stood up and lifted her off the ground and into my arms.

"Come on." I whispered. "Let's go for a walk."

"Ok," She said, and then looked at her car. "What about daddy?"

I smiled sadly, "Daddy's busy right now."

So we walked. We walked down along the road, and I prayed for a car to pass, to save us.

Not a single car drove by.

I was about to give up hope, my head was throbbing and I was becoming weak from loss of blood. I put the girl down and knelt beside her. I felt a cool little hand press against my forehead.

"You're hot!" She exclaimed, "Are you sick?"

"No," I gave the girl a hug. "I'm just tired."

"I'm tired too." She said, and then she sat down and leant against me, closing her eyes. "Let's sleep now." I laughed quietly to myself as she let out a yawn and snuggled into my lap.

Then I saw it.

Two headlights zooming down the road, dangerously fast. I didn't care. I would make this car stop.

I ran out onto the road and spread my arms in the air, wincing as the movement made the glass in my stomach shift. The car got closer and closer but I didn't move. I closed my eyes as the lights blinded me and waited for the impact.

It never came.

I heard a squealing of tires skidding to a stop. I ran over to the girl and picked her up. Then suddenly I was picked up and the small girl was taken from my arms.

"No!" I screamed; reaching for the girl like she was my baby and someone had just stolen her from me.

"Shh," A voice soothed me. "Everything's ok now. You're safe."

I closed my eyes. "Edward."

Cool lips pressed against my forehead.

"I'm here now."

* * *

Oh did I leave you with ANOTHER cliff hanger? It seems like I've been doing that with every chapter! I'll try and have the next chapter up ASAP! 

Loved the reviews thankyou everyone who reviewed! They always put me in a mood to write... hint hint :)


	14. Charlie

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does:)**

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Charlie

Edward's Perspective

Bella closed her eyes. "Edward."

"I'm here now." I said as I kissed her forehead on a spot where it wasn't bleeding.

She sighed and cuddled closer to me, then winced.

"Bell-?" I started to ask but froze as soon as I saw the piece of glass in her stomach.

"I don't feel well." She whispered, her eyes still shut tight.

"Shh." Was all I could say in attempt to soothe her. I turned away from Bella, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle was by my side in a second. He saw the piece of glass.

_Put her down. Go fetch me some material. I'm going to pull out the glass but I need to be able to keep down the bleeding as much as possible._

I nodded and ripped off my shirt then handed it to him. He knelt down beside Bella and studied the wound.

_Come hold her down. This is going to hurt her quite a bit and the last thing we need is her thrashing around. _

Bella let out a small sob. "What's going on?" She asked softly.

I was quickly knelt by her side, brushing her fringe off her face. "We're going to get that piece of glass out from you. Now, Bella, I need you to be very still. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded her head. "I think so."

"Ok," Carlisle said, speaking loudly for Bella's benefit. "Here goes." He yanked out the piece of glass and I quickly held Bella down by her shoulder and thigh.

"Ah!" She cried out, gasping. Carlisle quickly reached for my t-shirt and wrapped it around her waist. It only took seconds for the shirt to become completely red.

I held my breath and looked away. All I had to do was inhale the smallest bit of air and that would do it. Make this impossibly harder to control. All it took was jut one little bit of air and the smell would haunt me, push me to go for it.

"Carlisle," I said, the monster in me threatening to overtake.

_Go, she's fine. _Carlisle took off his shirt and replaced mine with his. I nodded and gave Bella's hand a small squeeze.

"Go. It's ok." She said, giving me a small smile. I nodded and stood up then went over to join Alice who was admiring the baby.

"Who's a pretty princess?" Alice cooed.

"Me! Me!" The small girl said as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands together and laughing.

Alice laughed and turned to me. "Oh Edward, isn't she just the _cutest _thing!"

I smiled at her as Alice turned back to the small child.

"This is Edward. Why don't you tell Edward you're name?"

"I'm Charlie!" Charlie said with a huge grin across her face. I laughed and bent down towards her, holding out my hand which was enormous compared to her. She took it and we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Charlie." I said playfully. She giggled and then reached out to touch my face.

"You're so cold." She said. "You need some hot chocolate!"

Alice laughed. _She said the same thing to me! _I looked at Alice and suddenly her face was sad. _Her father died, you know, in that car crash. She still doesn't know and keeps asking where he is. _

I nodded and looked at Charlie. "Charlie, do you have a mum or any family nearby?"

Charlie shook her head. "Mummy died when I was born. I look like her, daddy says."

"What about relatives? Do any family live around here?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Daddy used to say that Grandma and Grandpa were out family, but they died."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Alice said sadly.

This still made no sense.

_Edward._

I looked at Alice.

_We have to take her to Charlie. They came from the direction of Forks. Maybe he's gotten a report for missing child and father._

"Ok." I said in reply.

_I can't wait till daddy gets me that Barbie! Then she can marry Ken!_

I smiled as I heard that thought from Charlie, but the smile faded quickly. She wouldn't get that Barbie, because her father was dead. How can you tell a child that her father is dead?

"Edward," it was Bella. She limped up behind me with her arm over Carlisle's neck. I ran over to her and scooped her up in my arms. "Careful there," she said, touching her stomach.

"Sorry," I apologised and kissed her on her neck, making her shiver. She giggled.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I see her now?"

"Who? Charlie?" I said and Bella blinked.

"Is that her name?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"If you're talking about the small child then yes, I believe it is."

"Is she ok?" I could see the anxiousness in Bella's eyes. She really cared for this little girl.

"See for yourself." I led her over to Charlie and Alice. Charlie was asleep in Alice's arms that were rocking her side to side.

"She's sleeping." Bella said.

"Yes."

Bella looked at me, her face covered in dry blood. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," I put my hand on her forehead.

_She and Charlie will have to spend the night at our place. They both need stitches. Unless you want to go to the hospital instead?_

That was Carlisle. I shook my head. "That won't be necessary."

_Very well, we should head back. _

I carried Bella to the car and out her in the back and buckled her in. I then got in front as Alice placed Charlie in the middle beside Bella and sat next to her.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked as she woke up. Bella smiled at her and stroked her head.

"We're going to their house and we're going to spend the night there." She told Charlie.

"Like a sleepover?" Charlie asked, excited.

"Yes!" Bella laughed, "_Exactly _like a sleepover."

Charlie was thrilled. "Wow! Daddy never let me have sleepovers. He said I was too little."

Bella laughed again but her laugh was on edge. Any talk about Charlie's father made us all uncomfortable.

For the rest of the ride I just listened to Bella play with Charlie, laughing and giggling at childish jokes. She sounded so _happy_.

"Here we are." Carlisle announced as we pulled into the driveway of our mansion.

"Wow!" Charlie gasped as she saw our house. "You live in a castle?!"

Alice laughed. "It's not a castle! Do you see any towers?"

"If it's not a castle then what is it?" Charlie challenged.

I chuckled. "She's got you there, Alice!"

"Quiet you!" Alice teased. She stuck her tongue out at Charlie. "Smarty pants!"

Charlie laughed again. Her laugh was sweet like candy, and, like Alices, sounded like gentle bells ringing softly in the wind. It was pleasant to hear.

We all got out of the car and headed into the castle.

Alice's Perspective

I ran up to my room, eager to see Jasper. Just as I saw in my vision, Jasper lay on our bed, reading a book. He looked up as he saw me.

"How is she?" He asked, placing his book down and patting the bed for me to go sit down. I sat down next to him.

"She's fine. She was in a car accident."

"Wow, nothing too serious?" He asked, placing his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"She has some cuts, and right now she's getting stitches along with Charlie. It was horrible! She had this huge piece of glass pierced into her stomach."

"Charlie?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She was a passenger in the other car." I leant into Jaspers shoulder. "Oh Jasper, it's so awful! Her father… he died in the crash. She still doesn't know."

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked, kissing the top of my head, sending waves of calmness and love into me.

"I don't know how." I said, looking into his eyes, then gave him a huge smile. "Jasper, you have to meet her! She's just the most adorable thing!"

Jasper laughed. "I would love to."

"We'll have to wait until dad's finished cleaning her and Bella up of course."

"What should we do while we wait?" Jasper asked, looking down at me. "Got any suggestions?"

I smiled wickedly.

Jasper's Perspective

"Charlie, meet Jasper, Jasper, meet Charlie." Alice said cheerfully. I smiled at Charlie, staying a safe distance from her. I didn't want to risk hurting her.

To my horror Charlie walked forward and hugged my legs.

"You're tall." She said, smiling. "But I still like you."

I laughed, forgetting all about her blood that haunted me. "I like you too."

Esme looked at her watch. "It's late. Shouldn't Charlie be getting some sleep now?"

"And Bella, too," Edward said, his arms around Bella. Bella looked up at Edward, her face shocked.

"No." She said, crossing her arms. Edward leant down and whispered into her ear, "Don't be such a bad role model. You're not the youngest here, remember." Bella scowled but nodded. I chuckled quietly to myself.

I looked over my shoulder as Rosalie and Emmett walked into the rooms. I almost cracked out laughing as Rosalie stopped in her tracks and stared at Charlie who looked back at her, curious.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked. Rosalie glared at us.

"No, who's _that_?" She said under her breath so that only we vampires could hear.

"Charlie, this is Rosalie and Emmett." Bella introduced. Rosalie glared at her but soon exchanged her expression to one of surprise as Charlie walked over to her.

"Hello." Charlie said, holding out her hand. Rosalie shook it, still shocked. "You are the most beautifullest girl I have ever seen! I hope I can be as pretty as you when I grow up."

Emmett roared in laughter, doubling over. Everyone else started laughing too. Rosalie just looked at Charlie.

"Thankyou," she said, dumbfounded. Charlie smiled, and then yawned.

"Come on," Alice said, running over and picking Charlie up. "I think someone needs their sleep."

"Ok." Charlie yawned, resting her head on Alice's shoulder. I followed Alice out of the room and helped her set up a bed for her to sleep on. We watched Charlie fall asleep in silence, embraced in each others arms. I had a strong feeling Charlie would be dearly missed when we found her family for her to go back to.

_If _we found a family for her to return to.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter! Don't worry, the story doesn't just focus on Charlie from here on... Bella still has to deal with Louie!!! Don't think she'd just completely forget about that mad man! And then there's the Volturi's early arrival...! So much to do... Review and I might update these chapters faster!

Thanks so much for the last reviews everyone! They were great!


	15. His plans & getting to know Charlie

I've had some people ask me some questions so I'm just going to quickly answer them :) Yes, Bella is cured. Louie gave her the cure... though you don't know why... and i realise i exaggerated a tad with the glass... it was about 10cm long and yeh it is possible to just need some stitches after something like that (i got the idea off an accident that happened to my cousin a short while ago) and you also probably should go to a hospital but i figured that Carlisle was good enough :) hope that clears things up... just running off memory with the reviews so I'm sorry if I didnt answer a question you posted :( by the why the reviews were fantastic! thankyou so much :)

sorry i hadn't updated in so long, website wouldn't let me add documents for some reason...

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

* * *

Bella's Perspective

"I don't like it." Edward said, leaning back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning at him. "Edward, I'm not sick anymore! I'm not in _pain _anymore!"

He stared at me. "Bella, I'm thrilled- no, _ecstatic_ that you're better. I just don't think he would put you through that much and then just hand the cure over to you for nothing."

I thought about that. He was right. It _didn't _make any sense that he would just give the cure to me. He had to have some sort of reason for it.

"Edward! What if it wasn't the cure?" I whispered, terror rising up in me as I remembered the pain the first injection had caused me but Edward shook his head.

"Carlisle said you were clean and Alice doesn't see you becoming really sick in any near future." He sounded so sure so that I just nodded, convinced. We had gone to the hospital yesterday to check up on me and make sure I was actually cured. Apparently, I was.

"I'm just going to go get a glass of water." I said, standing up. I winced.

Edward was by my side in a second. "What's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand softly on my stomach, over my wound.

"Nothing, just a little sore," I said, straitening up slowly. Edward looked at me with disapproval.

"You know you're not supposed to be walking around. We let you off with the crutches or wheelchair so could you please just stay still unless you change your mind?" He said and pushed me back onto the couch then disappeared. A couple of seconds later he was standing in front of me with a glass of water in his hand. He gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said. I raised the glass up at him, "Cheers." And then I took a small sip, which then turned into a large sip, which then turned into a gulp.

"Wow, you were thirsty!" Edward laughed. I smiled, handing him the glass.

"Be a dear." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and took the glass from me and once again disappearing into thin air before reappearing empty handed a half second later.

"So, no missing people reports?" I asked Edward, who was now sitting next to me with his arm over my shoulders. He shook his head sadly.

"What's going to happen to her, Edward?"

"We're not sure."

I sighed, looking out the window, wondering if it would be different when Charlie was gone. We'd all gotten to like her so much. She wasn't something you could just get over and forget about.

"I just want to be remembered…" I said slowly, my eyes widening as realization hit me.

"What?" Edward asked, confused. I looked at him, my mouth hung open. He frowned, "what is it?"

"He was testing it. And I was the test subject." I said slowly. Edward still didn't understand. I explained further, "When I asked him what he wanted… when I was tied to that chair… he said "I want to be remembered", but I just passed it off as a whatever."

"A whatever?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Right… So let's get this straight," He stared at me like I had just spoken in some foreign language that he only vaguely understood, "you think he has bigger plans with this sickness of his and he was just making sure it worked… which he tested to make certain it did… on you, and he had the cure so he could…" He frowned, "why would he have the cure?"

"Think!" I said, playfully slapping him on his forehead with the back of my hand, "he wants to be remembered, Edward! Isn't it obvious? He's going to somehow get everyone sick with this…thing, and then after a while of panic and fear that everyone's going to die, he'll announce his cure! Not only will it make him a hero, but he will be remembered for it for, if not forever, then a very long time!"

Edward nodded his head in understanding. "But you'll be safe." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You won't get sick, because you've already had the cure."

"Edward, I don't think that's really important when it comes to the world-"

"No, I mean, that's why Alice didn't see you get sick. If I asked her to look into someone else's future… maybe she'll see what you think is going to happen."

"I get that. Where is Alice?" I asked.

"She's taken Charlie to the park."

"Oh." I said. I shook my head, "So let's say I'm right and he is going to do…what I said he would. Then we have to find out _how _he's going to do it and when. And then we have to stop him."

Edward looked at me. "No," he said, "_you _will have nothing to do with stopping him. _You _will rest and recover."

"But," Edward placed a finger over my lips.

"Shh. Don't argue." He whispered, removing his finger and leaning in to kiss me.

I immediately forgot everything we had just talked about and concentrated on breathing. Then, as usual, just at that stage where my lips parted, he pulled back, whispering my name.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Mmm?"

"Why did he choose me?" I asked him, his hands gently rubbing mine.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never met him in my life. Doesn't it seem a little odd that he would choose _me_?"

Edward laughed, "Well with you being a magnet for trouble, I'm not surprised." I opened my eyes to see a stunningly gorgeous face just inch's from mine. And for that I just couldn't be mad at this angel.

_My angel_.

Charlie's Perspective

"Here we are!" Alice announced. I looked around. We were at this huge park with lots of pretty flowers and a huge wide open space in the middle. There was also a huge tree on top of this small but steep hill just up near the back of the park. I pointed it out to Alice.

"Can we sit up there?" I asked, still pointing. "Please?"

Alice smiled at me and said, "Of course we can, sweetie."

We walked through the park up to the big tree. There were lots of pretty small flowers on the ground. I decided to pick some for Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. I had a small handful when suddenly Emmett ran up from behind me and scooped me up in his arms. I squealed in delight as I was thrown over his shoulders.

"Emmett!" I cried, "Put me down! Put me down!"

Emmett laughed but kept running up to the hill. He was a really fast runner.

We reached the hill and Emmett put me down. I realised I wasn't holding the flowers anymore.

"You made me drop my flowers!" I accused him. Suddenly his face was really sad. Oh no! I made him feel all bad!

"I'm sorry Emmett! I didn't mean it! I can pick some more flowers!" He smiled hugely and burst out laughing. I didn't get it. Did I make him feel that much better?

"What are you laughing about?" Rosalie asked as she and Alice walked up to us.

"As if you don't already know," Emmett winked at them. I frowned.

"How could they know? They weren't here." Then it hit me. He had _planned _this! "Emmett, you big bully!" I poked him in the arm.

He looked at me and rubbed his arm, a confused look on his face, "What did I do?"

"Stop it you two," Alice said disapprovingly, although she had a small smile on her face.

"Charlie, how would you like a nice hot chocolate?" Rosalie asked. I clapped my hands together excitedly.

"Yes! Yes!"

Rosalie stood up and I stood up too. "No, no. You stay here. I'll go get it for you."

"Are you all getting one too?" I asked. They all looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"No," Alice said, "This is your treat and we've already had treats today."

"Really, what did you have?" I asked, curious, sitting down again.

"The chance to spend the day with you!" Alice said, poking the tip of my nose with her finger. I giggled, my cheeks going all warm.

"I'll be back with that hot chocolate," Rosalie winked. I waved at her, smiling as she walked down the hill.

"I like being with you guys." I said. "Daddy and I never used to do stuff like this."

Alice looked at me, "Really?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What kind of stuff did you do?" Emmett asked, changing his position so he was facing me more clearly.

I shrugged. "We used to play dress ups a lot. He'd even make me a little runway so I could be a model. Then he'd invite some of his friends over and they'd watch me be a super model. Daddy even took pictures he said I looked so pretty."

"How nice." Alice said, smiling.

"It was lots of fun," I paused, "but sometimes it wasn't much fun."

"Why not?" Alice questioned. I looked up at her.

"Sometimes I didn't like what he wanted me to wear. And when I told him I didn't like it, he'd… hurt me."

"Oh baby, that's terrible." Alice said, sympathy saturating her words.

"It's ok. I deserved it. He brought me lots of pretty things I loved. I loved him too."

Alice looked at me. Her eyes were sad and so was the smile that played across half her lips. She didn't say anything, just nodded.

Emmett moved closer to me so he was right next to me. He leant forward and picked a small flower from the ground and held it in front of my face.

"Girls used to make jewellery from these when I was a kid, you know?" I took the flower from his hand and smiled.

"I can make jewellery from them too! Would you like me to make a bracelet for you?" I asked. Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"I think that's a great idea! Emmett needs some prettying up, don't you think Charlie?"

I eyed Emmett up and down. Yep, definitely in need of some prettyfulling.

Alice and I got to work on our daisy chains and when Rosalie returned with my hot chocolate she gasped when she saw Emmett, who was covered in daisy necklaces, daisy bracelets ad daisy crowns.

"What have you done to my Emmett?" She gasped. I looked at her.

"We made him all beautiful. Do you think he looks beautiful now?" I asked her. She smiled and gave me her hot chocolate.

"I think he looks _stunning_!" She said. Emmett poked his tongue out at her making me explode into a fit of giggles.

"Honey, drink your hot chocolate. Don't want that long wait in the que to go to waste." Rosalie said. I took a sip of the drink.

"It tastes yummy!" I said, taking another sip.

"It'd better." Rosalie mumbled. Emmett laughed.

I finished my hot chocolate.

Alice looked at her watch and gasped, "Look at the time! We'd better go!"

We all stood up and Emmett picked me up and threw me onto his shoulders again for another piggyback ride. I laughed in excitement.

I couldn't wait to tell Bella all about my day with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

* * *

Hope that chapter was ok :) I felt I needed to do a little bit from Charlie's view and I admit it's hard trying to write from a five year old's persepctive :S also i felt it was a good way to get to know a little about Charlie and I felt like writing it :) 

will update ASAP :)

Review!


	16. Time and Hope

**And here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting so patiently for! I'm sorry it took so long. I'll try to keep updating more regularly from now on. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Time and Hope

**Bella perspective**

I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at the locked door in front of me. Maybe, just maybe, if I stare hard enough, the door will disappear. I let out a frustrated huff, and then turned back to Charlie, who was watching me with amused interest.

"So what would you like to do?" I asked her. She grinned at me, glad I was finally paying some attention to her and not to the door.

"Can you do my hair? I want to look pretty." She said, pointing to her head and giving me a this-just-won't-do look.

I laughed and nodded my head, "Of course! Let's make you all beautiful so that when Edward is done and let's us out of his room you will look like a princess!"

Charlie gasped and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Just like Sleeping Beauty! She was a princess and she had pretty hair! And Edward can be our prince who will rescue us!"

"Exactly!" I said enthusiastically. "Now, first we need a brush." My eyes scanned over the room, searching in vain for Edward's brush. When I couldn't find one I went into the bathroom. Lying on the bathroom counter, along with the mobile Edward had left me and lots of fancy and without-a-doubt expensive bottles of _stuff, _was a hairbrush. "This'll do," I mumbled to myself then grabbed the brush and left the bathroom to go back over to Charlie who was lying sprawled out on the couch.

"You found a brush?" Charlie asked, hopeful. A wide smile spread across her rosy face as I showed her the hairbrush.

Charlie positioned herself so that she was sitting on the edge of the couch and facing towards Edwards CD collection. I sat behind her and twisted my body slightly so I could do her hair. I started by taking out her hair tie.

"Bella?" Charlie asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yes?" I said, combing the brush through her fine, almost translucent ginger-blonde hair.

"My daddy's not coming back is he?" Her voice was almost sad, but it also gave off the hint that she knew more than she let show. I stopped brushing her hair and lay the brush beside me. A heavy sigh escaped me as I thought how to tell Charlie what everyone had been hiding from her. I suddenly felt terrible for lying to her.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She was still facing away from me, staring at something further beyond Edward's CD collection. "You don't have to lie to me anymore."

I hung my head low, tears threatening to overflow. "Charlie," I whispered, my mind blank of what to say to excuse my lies, because, of course, there was no reasonable excuse. Instead, I said the only truthful thing I could. I said, "I'm sorry."

I felt a small hand touch my cheek. I raised my head slightly. Charlie was facing me now, her eyes wide and sincere. Her face was expressionless, yet it gave off waves of sombre forgiveness.

"Don't be sad. I know you were only trying to help me." She said quietly. I gave her a small smile; her words touched my heart and gave me light to this dark moment.

"Thankyou," I said. And I meant it. But my heart still ached. Her questions of her dad made me think of mine too. I hadn't seen Charlie in days. Carlisle had called him earlier to explain things to him. Charlie was furious of course and had threatened Carlisle with all three but as soon as Carlisle lied that he had only taken me back because he believed he had found a cure which the hospital would not allow to be used on me until it had been tested; which of course would take months- months that I apparently didn't have. Charlie was too worried about my well being to care much for law right then. He had agreed as soon as Carlisle said it was working and I was making a slow but successful recovery. Suddenly the phone Edward had left me rang. I stood up quickly. Too quickly.

"Bella," Charlie gasped. Her arm was raised and her index finger pointed to my stomach. I had pulled the stitches.

Overwhelming pain broke out and I sank to the floor. My head felt suddenly heavy and the room started to spin slightly.

"Charlie, get the phone." I spoke quickly, my hand over my stomach.

But Charlie was frozen to the spot, her eyes on my stomach, wide with shock.

"Charlie!" I shouted weakly. She looked at my face. I spoke slowly this time, more gently, "Hurry, get the phone for me." She nodded her head and ran to the phone which was still ringing from the bathroom on the counter.

"I can't reach it!" Charlie called out. I could see her legs flailing wildly as she attempted to climb onto the counter. I heard a clutter of Edwards's bottles falling over and I breathed a sigh of relief as Charlie came out with a victorious smile on her shining face. She handed me the silent phone. On the screen it said '1 missed call'. I called the number.

"Bella," Edwards's frantic voice answered. "Why didn't you pick up?"

"Where are you Edward?" I said feebly.

"Port Angeles. Why? What's the matter Bella? You don't sound well."

"I need a hospital. My stitches," I took a deep breath, my stomach throbbing. "I need a hospital." I repeated. The line was silent. I waited for Edwards reply. "Hello?" I said into the mobile, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm on my way back, ok Bella? Don't move. Carlisle's coming too."

"Thankyou Edward," I said quietly.

"Stay awake, Bella. Please. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too." I snapped the phone shut and pushed myself against the sofa.

"Bella," Charlie said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," I said to her, attempting to smile. "Will you do me a favour though?" I asked. Charlie nodded. "Tell me a story- an exciting story, one that will keep me awake."

Charlie smiled hugely. "I know just the one!"

* * *

**Edwards Perspective**

Carlisle sat seated in the passenger seat beside me, staring out the window. His thoughts were not helping my nerves.

_She's probably lost a lot of blood by now. I hope she's doing ok._

I kept my eyes on the road and my mind on my hands; I didn't want to dent my steering wheel.

_Of course she's not doing ok. I just hope she's coping. And awake._

My eyes narrowed and my jaw clenched. I tried to cool my temper.

_I hope Edward will be able to cope with the blood spill._

I shot Carlisle a please-stop-thinking look but he was still looking out the window.

_Oh dear. Charlie must be petrified. Maybe that's keeping Bella preoccupied- keeping her awake._

"Carlisle," I hissed. "Will. You. Please. Shut. Up!" I spoke each word separately. It was the only thing I could do to keep the bottle of vulgar language that threatened to spill.

Just then my phone rang. Caller ID told me it was from Bella's house. I picked up the phone immediately.

"Edward Cullen speaking," I said casually.

"Where is she?" A voice said on the other end. My eyes narrowed in confusion. I did not recognise this voice.

"May I ask who is speaking?" I said coldly. Carlisle was looking at me now. He could hear the person talking.

_Edward… where is Bella's father?_

"You don't recognise my voice?" He sounded mockingly insulted. "What a shame. I really thought I had made quite an impression on you Edward."

"Who are you?" I said more loudly this time, my nostrils flaring with frustration and anger.

"Who I am is not of any importance. It's who I'm with that is."

_Edward… I think I know who this is. Ask where Charlie is._

"Where's Charlie?"

"If you're talking about the man who lived here, he's currently in the kitchen…" His voice was playfully cold. "And the living room"

"You bastard! You disgusting, filthy, fu-"

"Be nice Edward, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with, which brings us back to the point." He chuckled.

"So get to it," I growled. He stopped chuckling and for a few seconds there was a cold silence.

"Ok here's the deal. You're going to trust me on the fact that we're someone you don't want to upset. And you're going to tell us where Isabella Swan is."

"No deal." I said.

The man sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. You see, now that we don't have your co-operation we're just going to have to make Isabella's death just that more unbearable for her. She'll be pleading for a sudden one."

"Why?" I asked, straining to keep my voice calm. "What do you want her for?"

"We've come for our check up of course. You can't imagine how let down we are that you decided not to change her. Aro was most disappointed." The line went dead. I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it in mute horror.

_How did they know?_

I looked at Carlisle, but I didn't answer his question.

_How did they know?_ He repeated.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said quietly.

"We have to go to her now, Edward."

I sped up the car. "Aro probably read Charlies mind and realised his most recent time with Bella was of her being human." I paused as realisation hit me. "They have Caius with them! They'll find her in an instant! Carlisle, we're not going to make it."

"No Edward. Remember what you said? Caius's power is a bit like mind reading. Bella must be immune."

I sighed with relief. I had forgotten that fact in my moment of panic. I gripped the steering wheel tighter, but not enough to leave my hand's imprint on it. Just this fact alone gave me confidence.

"You're right," I said. "Which means there's still time."

_And hope._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry bout the cliffy but I had to end the chapter... I need to go to sleep :P

review please!


End file.
